


Sway (A Cartson Oneshot)

by WinterWidow94



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartson, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow94/pseuds/WinterWidow94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Jack attend a formal dance in pursuit of a lead. (Dean Martin's 'Sway' is mandatory listening.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway (A Cartson Oneshot)

“That’s him, over there.”  
Peggy glanced over Jack’s shoulder toward the back of the room. The man was standing near the wall, allowing the guests who were not dancing to provide him with cover. His eyes kept darting toward the front door, toward the stairs, toward every exit. “He seems nervous.”  
“He should be.” Jack moved to the side, then closed the space between them again as they stepped in rhythm to the dance. “He’s about to spend the rest of his life behind bars.”  
“Is that so?” Peggy lifted her eyebrows in mock curiosity. “I was under the impression that once we took him in, he would spend the next three days handcuffed to a table while you pried his molars out with a pair of plyers.”  
Jack shrugged, the corner of his mouth creasing in a near-smile. “Alright, eventually he’ll be behind bars.”  
“But not until he tells us about this Zodiac nonsense?”  
“I’d hardly call it nonsense, Carter.” He dipped her suddenly so that only one of her feet touched the floor, his hand supporting her back. He pulled her back up and she turned immediately into a spin that sent her skirt swishing about her ankles, a whirlpool of red silk. “According to Kelley, Zodiac could be a real problem.”  
“And Kelley is a reliable source of information, is he?”  
“As reliable as we can get.”  
She rolled her eyes. “Just because he’s a veteran doesn’t mean he only tells the whole truth and nothing but the truth.”  
He sighed through his nose. “Just let us handle it, okay, Carter?”  
She pursed her lips. “Fine.”  
He pulled her close, her hands secure in his as they swayed to the lively-yet-sensual tune of the tango. “Fine.”  
She blinked rapidly and glanced to the left, away from his jaw. She had to look up at him to see his eyes, and that left her face much too close to his. Much too close. “I would never have guessed,” she said, changing the subject the only way she could think of. “You actually know how to dance.”  
“Haven’t done it in a long time.” He pressed his lips together, an expression she had long ago learned meant that he was either uncomfortable or displeased. In this particular situation, she hoped he was uncomfortable. At least then she wouldn’t be alone.  
“Is he moving?” she asked, unable to catch a glimpse of their nameless target through the spread of dancing couples. Most of them seemed to be having a bit of a struggle keeping time to the smooth dance steps. That was one thing she could appreciate about Jack, at least.  
“A woman’s talking to him,” said Jack. “She just handed him something.”  
“What was it?” She strained to see, but to no avail. Her view was blocked. “Turn me around.”  
“What? Why?”  
“I want to get a look at her!”  
Jack sighed, but turned her to the left and took two long steps, guiding her to an area where the floor gave Peggy a clear view to the man in the gray suit and the woman in the white gown. “Better?”  
“Much. Wait – isn’t that…”  
“What? Who?” He moved to look, but she squeezed his hand until her fingernails dug into his skin. “Ow! Carter!”  
“I want to keep watching.”  
It was his turn to roll his eyes toward the ceiling, accompanied by another sigh. “Do you recognize her?”  
“Yes, it’s Florrie.”  
“Who?”  
“One of the girls who works the switchboard on Mondays and Tuesdays. You know, the one who has her cap set for you.”  
This appeared to be news to Jack, who lifted his eyebrows, then frowned. “No idea who she is.”  
Peggy shrugged. “Well, you wouldn’t – oh, he’s leaving. Hurry.” Her fingers still twined with his, she hurried forward, pulling him behind her.  
“Easy, Carter,” he said quietly, moving up alongside her. “Keep it subtle.”  
“There is very little about either of us that is subtle, Thompson. Keep up.”


End file.
